memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Triskelion
With recent expansions this is now classified as a Federation world in the sidebar, but the article text makes no note of Federation affiliation, nor do the categories. Can I have a citation? -- Captain MKB 17:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Huh. I must have forgotten to remove that from the planet I was using as a template. No, it's not a Federation world. The Worlds of the Federation lists it as neutral/independent. I'm not sure what being under a Prime Directive ban (The Federation) would mean for affiliation, however, but that's not an issue. Thanks for spotting it! :I didn't remove any formatting or citations however, since my expansion was almost all new text. The sources were rather disappointing in that they all said largely the same vague things, that could have been gleaned from the tv episode anyway, and added little new information. But each paragraph was correctly cited to the source that stated that point or most emphasized it. :Re: your edit "Triskelion was the homeworld of the Providers civilization." It's not entirely clear that this is the case, as Worlds at several points is mysterious on that fact ("perhaps the planet had been abandoned, or even the original homeworld of the Providers"). Of course, it may not be their original homeworld, but they certainly call that world home now. -- BadCatMan 03:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused then - the article said that The Worlds of the Federation did state as such that it was their homeworld. We can refer to that source to see if the article is correct in stating that, and that reference is a valid source. It certainly wouldn't contradict the other vague sources. If some sources say "might have been" the homeworld, and one source say it definitively was, there's no real conflict there, is there? As to the citations/changes, the article was originally a stub without much substance or citations but subsequent edits actually removed something important - there were no longer any links to the Providers in the article! You're right, the citations were sufficient, however... -- Captain MKB 21:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Good point. It does indeed state that Triskelion is their homeworld. I usually try for an article in which all parts agree as well as possible ("either this or that happened" tends to be rather clunky and schizophrenic), and cover contradictions in notes. So faced with one very brief account presented as fact (WotF) and something more extensive but presenting a lot of nebulous theories that include the former (Worlds), I tried to mesh them, feeling that the WotF version could be read as one theory among many. :Of course, this depends on the POV of each of the works. WotF is a mid-2360s-based reference in-universe. Worlds' theories would certainly those of outside researchers, but has no clear context or dating. No matter, the WotF version is certainly the most definite. :Aargh! I don't know how I dropped that link. I don't know how I missed that link! Well, that seems to at least extend their history some. -- BadCatMan 02:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Desert planet with a 5% hydrosphere and no major bodies of water? This doesn't match up to the TOS episode "The Gamesters of Triskelion". There is, I believe, only one view of the planet shown during the episode and it shows a Class M world whose surface is about 80% water and the remaining area is mostly verdant land. This should not be confused with the orange gas giant planet shown several times at the beginning of the episode, which is Gamma II. Note that the drink "Triskelion Tidal Wave" would also be indicative of a water-based world. Donperk (talk) 23:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, that image is from the original version of the episode, but the remastered special effects show a very different planet. At Memory Alpha, The Gamesters of Triskelion (episode) compares the different depictions. The new version is clearly a desert planet with little water. So consider it retconned. The other information in this article is correct from the cited sources. The Worlds of the Federation presents another map, with larger bodies of water (Making a total of four different images for the planet.) :Triskelion Tidal Wave could be named in complete irony. Say it's a very "dry" drink, or its full of sand. (This Gray Spirit was written before the episode was remastered, so likely referred to those disappearing oceans.) — BadCatMan (talk) 03:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I see what you mean. The remastered version is dramatically different. On one hand, it's good to see that the lore is converging, but as someone who saw the series when it was first aired, the change is disappointing. It also seems to disagree with Kirk's observations during his "exercise period" that Triskelion is beautiful and reminds him of Earth. I will yield the point and make some major changes to the STOL Foundry mission I'm working on. :) 21:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC)